Recollection
by Stardust-Revolution
Summary: Era divertido como respirar era tan sencillo, pero cuando uno más lo necesitaba, la respiración no estaba ahí, igual que él. GinRan oneshot. Traducción.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, sino a su creador: Tite Kubo. El fanfic tampoco me pertenece, yo únicamente lo he traducido con el debido permiso de la autora, _Cerice Belle._ Igual si manejan el inglés, pueden ir a leer el original, posteado con el mismo nombre y en esta misma página.

¡Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo!

* * *

 **Recollection.**

Era divertido como respirar era tan fácil, pero cuando uno realmente lo necesita, la respiración no está ahí.

 _Adentro y afuera._

Un simple movimiento. Tan natural que no tenía que pensar sobre eso. Entonces, ¿cuándo se volvió tan difícil respirar?

Era como mirarse así misma a través de una visión borrosa, como si ella se hubiera separado de su cuerpo. Ahí estaba, arrodillada en las ruinas del edificio, las manos a cada lado de aquel cuerpo caído, gritándole para que no la dejara.

Apenas y era consciente de las explosiones catastróficas que provenían de las montañas. Las ondas de choque eran casi imperceptibles bajo sus manos temblorosas.

El rostro de él estaba cubierto en sus lágrimas las cuales ella anhelaba borrar, pero descubrió que no podía moverse más.

 _Adentro y… afuera._

El suave subir y bajar del pecho masculino era tan débil, temblando ante ese movimiento normalmente instintivo. Su propia respiración armonizaba con la de él.

Su mano, normalmente fría, ahora helada, estaba sobre la mejilla de ella, limpiándole las lágrimas. Ella podía oírlo decirle que no llorara, que él odiaba verla llorar, que ella tenía que ser fuerte. Incluso en ese momento, ella seguía sin poder protegerlo, sin poder cuidarlo de la manera en que él hizo por ella. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan patéticamente débil?

 _Adentro… adentro… y, afuera._

Su mano resbaló de su mejilla y ella la alcanzó para tomarla, sostenerla, evitar que cayera. Pero se resbaló de entre sus dedos como hielo derritiéndose, y sin importar cuanto intentara, caía.

…

Él cerró sus ojos.

…

¿Qué era respirar de nuevo?

…

Ella no podía respirar. No podía recordar. ¿Cómo se respira otra vez? ¿Adentro y afuera? Pero no estaba funcionando. Sus pulmones se habían detenido, se volvían más y más apretados, cerrándose alrededor de su corazón.

ㅡ¿Rangiku?

Una mano cálida sobre su hombro. Mecánicamente, ella viró su cabeza para ver a Orihime en pie detrás de ella.

 _Adentro y afuera._

Ella tomó su mano y la colocó sobre el cuerpo de él.

ㅡ¡Cúralo! ¡Por favor! ¡Tienes que curarlo! ¡Por favor, Orihime! ㅡestaba balbuceando incoherentemente, suplicándole a su amiga que lo salvara.

Orihime ladeó la mirada.

ㅡN-no puedo, no funcionará.

ㅡ¡Por favor! ㅡgritó, tomando los hombros de la chica y zarandeándolos, inconsciente de la sangre manchando su piel pálida.

Orihime asintió suavemente, llamando a sus hadas y guiando su luz dorada sobre el cuerpo destrozado.

 _Adentro… y… afuera._

Miró a la herida que estaba a través de su pecho, donde la espada había cortado tan profundamente el blanco y aplastado hueso de sus pulmones. Su espina podía verse. Ella esperó a que curara la herida, que la arreglara y la transformara en una piel suave de nuevo.

 _Adentro…_

… _afuera._

ㅡ¿Por qué no está funcionando? ㅡoyó su voz preguntando; sonó pequeña y lejana.

Orihime cerró sus ojos como para alejarse del paisaje que había ante ella.

ㅡLo siento, Rangiku. Sólo puedo curar a alguien si sus nervios y corazón continúan funcionando.

ㅡ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Tus poderes pueden rechazar las leyes humanas, tú puedes curarlo! ¡Yo sé que tú puedes!

Orihime sacudió su cabeza lentamente.

ㅡNo puedo. No puedo. Lo siento, pero yo… no puedo.

ㅡ¡Sí, tú puedes! ㅡRangiku tenía sus manos cerradas alrededor de las muñecas de la más joven ahí, tomándolas apretadamente, sin darse cuenta de su propia expresión obsesionadaㅡ. ¡Si hay alguien que puede curarlo, esa eres tú! ¡Tienes que hacerlo, Orihime, no puedes darte por vencida ahora!

Los ojos grises vacilaron, mirando hacía el suelo, incapaz de mirar a la Shinigami.

ㅡLo siento, ㅡsusurró.

ㅡ¡Deja de decir eso! ㅡella estaba gritando ahora, con las lágrimas rodando sobre su rostro, goteando en su boca, borroneando su visión. Toda la coherencia estaba perdida.

…

ㅡ¡Matsumoto!

 _Adentro…_

ㅡMatsumoto, es tu capitán. Tienes que detener esto ahora. Él se ha ido, no hay nada que puedas hacer.

 _Adentro…_

ㅡLa estás lastimando. Detente, por favor.

Dos cálidas y fuertes manos rodearon sus muñecas y la apartaron de Orihime. Ella se encontró así misma mirando en dos ojos turquesas que conocía muy bien.

ㅡMatsumoto, está muerto.

No había un afuera. No había un adentro. No había aire.

* * *

Todos siguieron adelante.

Orihime sonreía, pretendiendo que ella no lloraba sobre su almohada todas las noches.

Toshiro entrenaba hasta que no pudiera moverse más, pretendiendo que no le dolía cada vez que miraba a Momo.

Momo reía, diciéndole que no se preocupara, pretendiendo que ella no veía el rostro de Aizen en sus sueños.

Rukia y Renji continuaron haciéndose fuertes, pretendiendo que no les importaba cuando alguien mencionaba el nombre de Ichigo.

Shuuhei e Izuru trabajaban hasta que el sol comenzaba a salir al día siguiente, pretendiendo que no era difícil, que ellos podían hacerlo también, así como sus capitanes hicieron.

¿Y ella?

Ella sonreía cuando veía a sus amigos, entrenaba cuando recordaba lo débil que fue, reía cuando sentía que era apropiado, se encerraba en su trabajo porque así no tendría que pensar.

Ella pretendía que respirar era natural; que ella no terminaba hecha ovillo sobre el suelo, corta en respiración. Que ella no lo veía en cualquier lugar al que miraba. Que su voz no atravesaba su mente cuando ella dejaba su guardia baja.

Y era buena para eso. La gente le creía. Ellos pensaron que ella estaba mejor, que ella también siguió adelante.

* * *

Las primeras semanas habían sido una tortura.

Una noche fue retenida en el 4° Escuadrón. Había despertado en su cama para encontrarse a sí misma gritando, su almohada empapada. Toshiro y otros miembros del escuadrón habían llegado corriendo. Únicamente él sabía qué era lo que iba mal. Envió a los demás fuera y se sentó con ella por el resto de la noche. Rangiku pretendió quedarse dormida, contando su respiración para que luciera natural.

Aquello continuó casi durante un mes.

Un día, ella notó las sombras bajo los ojos de su capitán, la forma ahuecada de sus mejillas, la forma lenta en la que se movía.

Desde entonces, cuando ella despertaba, gritaría en su almohada, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por amortiguar el sonido.

Era como si ella se moviera a través del lodo, sus movimientos, sus respuestas, sus palabras, todo parecía espeso y lento, irreal y de ensueño.

Y todavía ella no podía recordar como respirar.

* * *

 _Adentro_

 _Y_

 _Afuera_

* * *

Después de casi un año, respirar se volvió algo más sencillo.

O al menos eso creía ella. Ya no tenía que decirse así misma que debía respirar. Era casi instintivo. Casi.

 _Adentro y afuera._

Oh, sí. Así era como funcionaba. Sólo un siempre adentro y afuera, y repetir.

* * *

 _Adentro… y… afuera._

* * *

Había dejado de beber.

No porque no le gustaba la manera en cómo la bebida volvía todo confuso en su cerebro y limpiaba las memorias que tenía de él, sino porque, cuando ella despertaba a la mañana siguiente, todas esas memorias la golpeaban como un martillo, excavando en su cabeza y pecho con la fuerza de miles de puños. La golpeaban sin piedad, causando que el respirar, moverse, incluso el gritar se convirtiera en algo prácticamente imposible.

Era mejor si lo bloqueaba ella misma, con su fuerza de voluntad. Empujando todo en lo recóndito de su mente y concentrándose en sus deberes.

Incluso había tomado todo el papeleo a su habitación en las noches, para que cuando fuera a dormir, fuera cuando ella ya no podía pensar y cuando el respirar fuera autónomo.

* * *

 _Adentro y afuera._

* * *

No podía comer más caquis.

Sólo pensar en ellos la enfermaba.

En una ocasión, cuando intentó morder la jugosa fruta que alguna vez los hizo felices, su estómago convulsionó y pasó el resto del día en el baño, vomitando interminablemente hasta que fue llevaba al 4° Escuadrón.

* * *

 _Adentro y afuera._

* * *

Orihime iba seguido a visitarla. Usualmente con comida como una ofrenda de paz. Las chicas reirían, haciendo extrañas combinaciones y tratando de forzar a los desprevenidos miembros del escuadrón de comerlas. Toshiro le daría el día libre cuando Orihime volvía, diciendo que ella necesitaba salir y divertirse.

A veces iban de compras.

Rangiku suponía que era divertido comprar, intentar cosas nuevas y reír con una amiga. Ella nunca se atrevió a mencionar que estar en la Ciudad de Karakura era como tener un cuchillo apuñalando su corazón, girando sin piedad. Respirar era peor ahí, pero ella fingía como si no hubiera ningún problema. Ella podía respirar como cualquier otro.

 _Adentro y afuera._

Ambas eran buenas pretendiendo. Ignorando la verdad acerca de la otra. Rangiku pretendía que no culpaba a Orihime por la muerte de Gin. Y lo cierto era que no había sido su culpa. Pero ella seguía sintiendo la necesidad de culpar a alguien, y cuando no se culpaba a ella misma o a Aizen, culpaba a la chica sanadora. Orihime pretendía que ella no imploraba su compañía, porque ella también había perdido una parte de su alma en la aquella batalla.

Supuso que toda su vida entera se había convertido en un gran acto, una farsa sin sentido. A veces se preguntaba por qué se molestaba.

* * *

 _Adentro… y… afuera._

* * *

Nanao estaba ahí cuando Rangiku lloraba. No todo el tiemplo por supuesto, porque ella lloraba mucho para ser ese el caso. Pero había ocasiones en las que Nanao podía estar ahí.

Nunca dijo nada, solo la sostenía fuertemente hasta que las lágrimas se secaran. Entonces la hacía sentarse con una copa de té caliente y le leía alguno de sus libros.

Si no hubiera sido por Nanao, ella estaba segura de que se hubiera rendido hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

 _Adentro… y…_

 _Afuera._

* * *

Una vez discutieron.

No fue intencional, sólo sucedió. Un momento estaban hablando sobre la batalla, al siguiente Nanao le estaba diciendo que él estaba muerto y que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto. Que ella extrañaba a su amiga y la quería de regreso.

Ella sabía bien a qué se refería Nanao y sabía que no debió haberse enojado con ella. Pero lo hizo.

Le gritó que no tenía idea como se sentía, que era fácil para ella y que nunca había perdido a nadie importante.

Nanao la miro detrás de sus lentes de amplia base. Sus ojos eran indescifrables.

ㅡTe he perdido a ti ㅡle dijo, antes de alejarse con su libro escondido bajo el brazo.

Aquella noche ella lloró sin nadie que la ayudara, deseando tan fuertemente que su cuerpo entero doliera para que él estuviera ahí, para que la abrazara y la dejara llorar sobre sus ropas negras, deslizando su amable mano a través de su cabello y susurrando suavemente en su oído. Casi podía sentirlo.

* * *

 _Adentro… y… afuera._

* * *

En otra ocasión, ella le gritó a Momo.

No quiso hacerlo y se remordió inmediatamente. Pero pasó.

Fue en la iniciación de Shinji Hirako como el nuevo capitán del 5° Escuadrón. Había encontrado a Momo llorando en su habitación y la había abrazado fuertemente, diciéndole como todo iba a estar bien y que su nuevo capitán jamás la traicionaría.

Momo continuó llorando sobre como nunca volvería a ser lo mismo, que Shinji nunca podría reemplazarlo, y que ella deseaba que su amado capitán regresara a su antiguo yo.

Rangiku nunca le había gritado a alguien tan violentamente. Ni si quiera podía recordar que dijo, pero sabía que, por la expresión traumatizada en aquel joven rostro, lo que dijo tuvo que haber sido malo.

Nanao la escoltó de regreso a su habitación y Toshiro se había quedado con el Capitán Hirako para confortar a Momo.

Ella sabía que había sido irracional y que sólo empeoraba las cosas, pero no le importó. Si alguien en todo el Seireitei quería que las cosas regresaran a la forma en cómo eran antes, era ella.

* * *

Respirar definitivamente se estaba volviendo más fácil.

 _Adentro y afuera._

Era un movimiento fluido, apenas sin ningún pensamiento tras él.

Sonreír era más fácil también. Sucedía sencillamente cada vez que veía a algún amigo.

Reír continuaba siendo difícil, pero ella era capaz de ofrecer una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue su bulliciosa risa que hacía a Toshiro rodar sus ojos y que Yumichika se cubriera las orejas.

Ahora, cuando ella reía, todos sonreían y sus hombros se relajaban ligeramente, tranquilos en la seguridad de que ella estaba volviendo a la normalidad.

Ella ya no lo veía en cualquier lugar, sólo en lugares que desencadenarían alguna memoria aleatoria. Era peor en invierno, pero ella había aprendido a no mirar la nieve cuando podía evitarlo.

* * *

 _Adentro y afuera._

* * *

Una noche, se dirigió a su habitación, exhausta de otro día de trabajar y actuar… y ahí estaba él.

De pie a mitad de la estancia, vistiendo su shihakusho negro y su haori blanco, sonriéndole de la misma forma, como si él siempre hubiera estado ahí, sólo esperándola regresar.

ㅡHey ¿Dónde has estado? ㅡpreguntó, su entonado dialecto de Kyoto causó a su corazón un espasmo incontrolableㅡ. Te he estado esperando. Honestamente, siempre llegas tarde.

Sonrió, abriendo lentamente sus ojos azul claro.

Ella se congeló en el tiempo, su mano extendida, el escalofrío en la piel.

ㅡGin ㅡsu voz apenas fue un susurro mientras, se tambaleaba hacia adelante ebriamente.

ㅡ¿Qué sucede? Luces como si hubieras visto un fantasma ㅡbromeó, caminando hacia ella. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y abrió sus ojos por completo, extendiendo sus brazos para envolverlos alrededor de ellaㅡ. No te preocupes, te prometo que nunca te dejaré de nuevo.

Ella sabía. Ella sabía. Ella sabía. Y todavía, ella esperó, deseó, soñó.

Él nunca haría una promesa como esa.

Y aun así ella se adelantó, aferrándose al aire, corriendo hacia él. Pudo sentir sus brazos encerrándola, abrazándola tan fuertemente como si nunca la dejaría ir. Ella se sintió tan segura, tan increíblemente feliz.

Y entonces ella estaba cayendo a través del frío, duro aire.

Él se había ido.

Y ella había sido dejada sobre el suelo, gritando incontrolablemente, incapaz de ver a Toshiro o Nanao o Kyoraku o Unohana.

¿Cuándo se volvió tan difícil respirar?

 _Adentro._

 _Y._


End file.
